The Black Kit-Part I
by longcharles93
Summary: A physician's bag travels backwards in time due to an accident.
Press ' **enter** ' or click the
to search all of .

 **Edit Item**

 **Add a Cover**

 **Request a Review**

 **Spell Check**

 **Word Count**

 **View Reviews**

 **Edit Logs**

 **Statistics**

 **Transfer Item**

 **Delete Item**

 **%%USERNAME%%**

 **%%ACCWORDS%%**

%%ONOFF%%

Est. %%EST%%

 **View Portfolio**

 **Request Review: %%RRINFO%%**

 **Visit Notebook**

 **Send Gift Points**

 **Awards**

 **Badges**

un: **%%REPLACE%%**

 **Send Email**

**X**

 **Please wait...**

**Get Started**

 **·**

 **101**

 **·**

 **News**

 **·**

 **Need Help?**

 **·**

 **Logout**

 **Get Started**

 **·**

 **101**

 **·**

 **News**

 **·**

 **Need Help?**

 **·**

 **Logout**

Search where?

My Portfolio

All of

Any Genre - Action/Adven Activity Adult Animal Arts Biographical Business Career Children's Comedy Community Computers Contest Contest Entr Crime/Gangst Cultural Dark Death Detective Drama Educational Emotional Entertainmen Environment Erotica Experience Family Fanfiction Fantasy Fashion Finance Folklore Food/Cooking Foreign Friendship Gay/Lesbian Genealogy Ghost Gothic Health History Hobby/Craft Holiday Home/Garden Horror/Scary How-To/Advic Inspirationa Internet/Web Legal Medical Melodrama Men's Military Music Mystery Mythology Nature News Nonsense Occult Opinion Paranormal Parenting Personal Pets Philosophy Political Psychology Reference Regional Relationship Religious Research Reviewing Romance/Love Satire Sci-fi Scientific Self Help Spiritual Sports Steampunk Supernatural Technology Teen Thriller/Sus Tragedy Transportati Travel Tribute War Western Women's Writing Young Adult Reading Any Type - Audio Books CNotes Campfires Crosswords Documents Folders Forums Groups Images In & Outs Interactives Madlibs Members Photo Albums Polls Quizzes Searches Shops Statics Surveys Web Pages

 **Charles Jacob Long**

 **Edit Bio**

(1)

 **Add a Quick Note**

Add to Top Bottom

Include date

Portfolio (4)

My Account

 **Email**

0

 **Newsfeed**

0

Notifications

0

 **All**

Points (240)

Messenger

 **Notepad**

 **Blog**

 **Create New Item**

 **Read & Review**

Shop

Community

 **Authors**

 **Reviewers**

 **Bloggers**

Browse By Type

Browse By Genre

Writing Resources

Tools

 **Thursday, Mar. 31, 2016**

 **11:39pm EDT**

 **Members: 811**

 **Guests: 360**

 **Total Online: 1,171**

 **Portfolio**

 **Reviews**

 **Biography**

 **Notebook**

 **Community**

 **Request Reviews**

 **Portfolio Organizer**

 **Transfer an Item**

 **Manage:**

 **Passkeys**

 **Portfolio Highlighting**

 **AutoRewards**

 **Edit Points**

 **Item Aliases**

 **Item Edit Logs**

 **InkSpot Setup**

 **Portfolio Export**

 **Account Info**

 **Account Settings**

 **Change Handle**

Charles Jacob Long

 **18 of 30 chars**

 **Skins & Themes**

 **Costumicons**

 **My Activity**

 **Forum Posts**

 **Reviews & Feedback**

 **Group Memberships**

 **cNotes History**

 **Survey Responses**

 **Interactive Chapters**

 **Campfire Invites**

 **Polls Completed**

 **Product Reviews**

 **Favorites**

 **Recently Updated**

 **Daily Update**

 **Favorite Authors**

 **by Favorite Authors**

 **My AutoRewards**

 **My Awardicons**

 **My BidClick Bids**

 **My Edit Points**

 **My In Print**

 **My Item Aliases**

 **My Merit Badges**

 **My PassKey Ring**

 **My Photos**

 **My Review Tool**

 **My Submissions**

 **My Summary Stats**

 **My Wish List**

 **Logout**

 **Send Gift Points**

 **Shop with Gift Points**

 **Gift Point Logs**

 **About Gift Points**

 **Angel Resources**

 **BidClick Advertising**

 **Buy Gift Points**

 **Contest Listings**

 **Manage AutoRewards**

 **Thank Anonymous**

 **The Marketplace**

 **Awardicons: Given**

 **Awardicons: Received**

 **Awardicons: Shop**

 **Merit Badges: Given**

 **Merit Badges: Received**

 **Merit Badges: Shop**

 **The WdC Shop**

 **Paid Memberships**

 **Gift Points**

 **Branded Gear**

 **Authors In Print**

 **Awardicons**

 **Community Notes**

 **Merit Badges**

 **Member Shops**

 **The Marketplace**

 **Product Reviews**

 **: Our Gear**

 **Community Newsfeed**

 **The Hub**

 **Activities**

 **Contests**

 **The Blog Board**

 **The Plug Page**

 **Message Forums**

 **General Discussion**

 **Noticing Newbies**

 **Weekly Goals**

 **Sponsored Items**

 **Auto-Reward Items**

 **Read a Newbie**

 **Read & Review**

 **Please Review**

 **Public Reviews**

 **Review Forums**

 **Request a Review**

 **Merit Badges**

 **Awarded Items**

 **Search All Items**

 **About Our Item Types**

 **Static Items**

 **Poetry**

 **Short Stories**

 **Articles**

 **Prose**

 **Essays**

 **Fiction**

 **Non-fiction**

 **Books**

 **Blogs**

 **Forums**

 **Groups**

 **Interactive Stories**

 **Audio**

 **Campfire Creatives**

 **Community Notes**

 **Crossword Puzzles**

 **Documents**

 **Folders**

 **Images**

 **In & Outs**

 **Madlibs**

 **Photo Albums**

 **Polls**

 **Product Reviews**

 **Quizzes**

 **Survey Forms**

 **Web Pages**

 **Word Searches**

 **Action/Adventure**

 **Activity**

 **Adult**

 **Animal**

 **Arts**

 **Biographical**

 **Business**

 **Career**

 **Children's**

 **Comedy**

 **Community**

 **Computers**

 **Contest**

 **Contest Entry**

 **Crime/Gangster**

 **Cultural**

 **Dark**

 **Death**

 **Detective**

 **Drama**

 **Educational**

 **Emotional**

 **Entertainment**

 **Environment**

 **Erotica**

 **Experience**

 **Family**

 **Fanfiction**

 **Fantasy**

 **Fashion**

 **Finance**

 **Folklore**

 **Food/Cooking**

 **Foreign**

 **Friendship**

 **Gay/Lesbian**

 **Genealogy**

 **Ghost**

 **Gothic**

 **Health**

 **History**

 **Hobby/Craft**

 **Holiday**

 **Home/Garden**

 **Horror/Scary**

 **How-To/Advice**

 **Inspirational**

 **Internet/Web**

 **Legal**

 **Medical**

 **Melodrama**

 **Men's**

 **Military**

 **Music**

 **Mystery**

 **Mythology**

 **Nature**

 **News**

 **Nonsense**

 **Occult**

 **Opinion**

 **Paranormal**

 **Parenting**

 **Personal**

 **Pets**

 **Philosophy**

 **Political**

 **Psychology**

 **Reference**

 **Regional**

 **Relationship**

 **Religious**

 **Research**

 **Reviewing**

 **Romance/Love**

 **Satire**

 **Sci-fi**

 **Scientific**

 **Self Help**

 **Spiritual**

 **Sports**

 **Steampunk**

 **Supernatural**

 **Technology**

 **Teen**

 **Thriller/Suspense**

 **Tragedy**

 **Transportation**

 **Travel**

 **Tribute**

 **War**

 **Western**

 **Women's**

 **Writing**

 **Young Adult**

 **Classifieds**

 **Copyrights**

 **Editing**

 **Literary Agents**

 **Marketing**

 **Newsletters**

 **Publishing**

 **Self Publishing**

 **Web Hosting**

 **Writing Classes**

 **On**

 **About Us**

 **Contact Us**

 **F. A. Q.**

 **Get Started**

 **Help (Forum)**

 **Noticing Newbies**

 **Reviewing Handbook**

 **Site News**

 **Support Forum**

 **Tell a Friend**

 **Testimonials**

 **101**

 **WritingML: Docs & Help**

 **WritingML: Emoticons**

 **Portfolio Organizer**

 **Portfolio Export**

 **Instant Messenger**

 **Chat (0)**

 **Account Anniversaries**

 **Who's Online**

 **Writing Prompts**

 **Ideanary**

 **Virtual Dice**

 **Link To**

 **Widgets**

 **Sitewide Stats**

 **Help: Non-Technical**

 **Help: Technical**

 **Report Bugs**

 **Suggestion Box**

 **SPONSORED LINKS**

Tarinoit - A mobile tool for writing

Tarinoit is an app designed for people who wish to write their stories with mobile devices

WriteItNow 5 - Creative Writing Software

For PC and Mac. Try a free demo today! CD and download available.

Toddler Toy Factory

Reading, Spelling, Memory, Hand/Eye Coordination... & playing with toys at the same time!

Site time:

 **11:39pm EDT**

 **FAVORITES**

Site time: **11:39pm** EDT

No favorites...

 **RECENT ITEMS**

 **The Black Kit-Part I**

 **Clear Recent**

 **SPONSORED ITEMS**

Reviewing Help - Fiction

Do you struggle with reviewing? Don't know what to comment on? Take a look, this may help.

Just One Point of View Contest

It's all about one character's point of view

 **READ A NEWBIE**

Sins

This story is so short it can't even be counted as a short story, but read it anyways.

Get Cheap Custom Essays

College Students Are Required To Work On Various Essay-Writing Assignments

 **BY ONLINE AUTHORS**

Pursuit of Padma

What happens after the trial of the century

My Give It 100! Progress

A record of my daily progress with my Give It 100! goal.

 **Get this scarf** • **See more**

Printed from view/2079919

Portfolio

Reviews

Biography

Notebook

Blog *

Community

Fans

Sliders *

No ratings.

 **Details**

 **The Black Kit-Part I**

by Charles Jacob Long ( **1** ) Offline or Private  
Last On: Today', 'Today', 'November 26, 2015', '', '', '10', 'Registered Author');" onmouseout="hide_uport ();">

Rated: **E** · Short Story · Fanfiction · #2079919

A physician's bag travels backwards in time due to an accident.

Intro Rated: **E**

Size: 4.52 KB · 0 views

Created: March 31st, 2016 at 11:39pm

Modified: March 31st, 2016 at 11:39pm

Location: **My Portfolio**

Genres: **Fanfiction** , **Satire** , **Sci-fi**

Access: _No Restrictions_

The date was June 25, 2537.

And it was about a certain Doctor of Medicine of this generation that we were concerned with. Her name was González—Margarita González, ., M.D.. She was a general practitioner, and did not hold with running to specialists with every trifling ailment because she was among the best of the best of general practitioners of her generation. She often said as much, in approximately these words: "Now, what I mean is you got a severe case of Barnabas syndrome. See, what I mean, Mr. Marsh? Well, now a good old hypospray viral of Zinsen will keep you happy for fourteen days and nights, Mr. Marsh. So, I'm gonna give you three vials for your family's hypospray, okay Mr. Marsh? Good. Very good. Very good, Mr. Marsh."

But from this, do not imagine that Dr. González was a poor doctor. She could remove tonsils or appendixes, assist at practically any confinement and deliver a living, uninjured infant, correctly diagnose hundreds of ailments, and prescribe and administer the correct medication or treatment for each. There was, in fact, only one thing she could not do in the medical line, and that was, violate the ancient canons of medical ethics. And Dr. González knew better than to try.

Dr. González and a few friends were chatting one evening when the event occurred that precipitates her into the story. She had been through a regular hard day at the clinic, and she wished her temporal physicist husband Abraxas González, ., ., Ph.D., would shut up so she could tell everybody about it. But González kept rambling on, in his stilted fashion: "And so I create these here tube numbers that says, 'Series circuit. And I built my temporal machine, then I'd sit down at it and turn on the temporal machine. That's all I did—that's all I did."

"Say," marveled his wife, "you remember real good, don't you, hon?" She gave him a melting smile, denounced her wish that her husband would shut up.

"Hell," said González modestly, "I always remember good. It's what you call photographic memory. And besides I told it to that android secretary of mine, so he wrote it down for me. Now, where was I?"

"You said your completed your temporal machine."

Dr. González's noble brow grooved with thought, and he declared: "That's right, my beloved. It was about time travel. What we call travel through time. So I took the tube numbers I had created and I put them into the circuit-builder; I set it for 'series' and there it is—my temporal machine. It travels things through time real good." He'd then displayed a circular platform at the table.

"What's in the circular platform?" asked a lovely guest's wife.

Dr. González told her: "Time travel. It travels things through time. It's a temporal transporter."

"Look," said González, the temporal physicist. He took his wife's medical black kit and put it on the circular platform. He then turned on the circular platform and the medical black kit dematerialized throughout time and space by now.

"Say," said Dr. González, "that was fantastic. Now bring it back."

"Huh?"

"Please dear, bring back my medical black kit."

"Well," said Dr. González, "they don't come back. I tried it backwards and they don't come back. I guess maybe I created a bum steer."

"I guess you did, hon."

After their guests had left, and their children fast asleep in their beds. The González soon had sexual intercourse in their own bed, not thinking about where or when that medical black kit had go to. Beside, she could just easily go down to the clinic's replicator and replicate another medical black kit and its equipment that would allow her to perform tonsillectomies, appendectomies and the most difficult confinements, and with which she could diagnose and cure her kind without a hitch to spare. Meanwhile, an android by the name of Otis was kinda nasty about the missing medical black kit, but Dr. González didn't exactly remember what had happened, so no tracer was sent out, except a chroniton radiator, so there was no problem, then, right? 

**© Copyright 2016 Charles Jacob Long** (longcharles93 at ). All rights reserved.  
 _Charles Jacob Long has granted , its affiliates and syndicates non-exclusive rights to display this work._

 **Give this item an Awardicon**  
Recognize this item by awarding it an Awardicon.

 **Give this author a Merit Badge**  
Recognize this author by awarding them a Merit Badge.

 **Become a Fan of this Item**  
This item has no fans.

 **View Charles Jacob Long's Portfolio**  
Read this author's bio and view other items he/she has placed on .

 **Sponsor this item**  
Generate more exposure for this item by sponsoring it in our BidClick System.

Genres: **Fanfiction** , **Satire** , **Sci-fi**

View a list of other items within these genre(s).

 **Related Sponsored Items:**

 **Spyro of the Dragon Realms** [18+]  
The world of classic Spyro, view the lives of minor characters or make a few changes!

 **Related Items:**

 **Filtered to items rated less than GC**

 **Scooby Doo and The Mystery Gang** [E]  
A Chapter for an interactive story that was not submitted in time

 **It's Mine!** [E]  
An alternate Lord of the Rings. Satirical on purpose!

 **The women of "Daria" gain weight** [13+]  
Weight-gain interactive story for the old animated show "Daria".

Printed from view/2079919

Site Links:

Refer a Member

Link To

Advertise With Us

Copyright Policy

Privacy Statement

Terms of Service

Site Archive

Close An Account

Resources:

Genre Listing

Copyrights

Self Publishing

Web Hosting

Writing Classes

Writing Prompts

Newsletters

Need help?

Get Started

F.A.Q.

101

Please post questions in  
our support forum.

 **Copyright 2000 - 2016**  
21 x 20 Media  
All rights reserved.  
This site is property of 21 x 20 Media

is proud to be hosted by INetU Managed Hosting since 2000.

All images are copyrighted and may not be copied / modified in any way.  
All other brand names & trademarks are owned by their respective companies.

Generated in 0.89 seconds at 11:39pm on Mar 31, 2016 via server S30.


End file.
